


Blinded By The Light

by Hanajimasama



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aymeric being adorable, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst, Original Character(s), Romance, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanajimasama/pseuds/Hanajimasama
Summary: Aymeric can't stop thinking about the warrior of light, he has decided to confess to her but things are never so simple
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Original Character(s), Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Cid nan Garlond & Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. Blinded by the light

**Author's Note:**

> Ft: Mizuki, my WOL she's an Au Ra and a black mage.

Aymeric sat at his large white marble desk staring at the paperwork neatly piled upon it. A deep sigh left his lips, slow and weary – in the past two hours he hadn’t progressed on any of his work. He couldn’t count the number of times he had picked up the quill only to replace it in the pot. His mind kept wandering to her, the warrior of light. She had entered his life so suddenly like a snowstorm, and slowly his admiration for her had turned into adoration. He couldn’t get her out of his head. She was quiet and kind in demeanor but strong in faith, leaving her presence wherever she went. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the first time he saw beneath her large hat and facial covers and glimpsed her overwhelming beauty. 

_ What a fool I was… _

-

“Master  Leveilleur,  I'm not sure I’ve met your companion,” he said, looking to the Au Ra beside him standing not too much taller than Alphinaud’s small stature.

A look of confusion crossed Alphinaud’s face, followed by both of them smiling. 

“Why, Ser Aymeric, this is none other than Mistress Mizuki...the warrior of light.” 

The heat of embarrassment crept up his neck. “Forgive me, I-”

She chuckled, and the delightful sound made his heart skip a beat. Her skin was a soft ashen gray that reminded him of snow clouds. The ebony horns that framed her face, the matching scales that decorated her nose and jaw line and trailed down her neck to the collar of her black robes, her hair a flaming orange that fell gracefully over her shoulders… “No harm done, milord. It’s not often I show my face, but apparently my garb was causing offense so I had to procure some new robes.”

-

He leaned back in his padded high-backed chair and sighed again, closing his eyes slowly. He dreamt of taking her hand and bringing it to his lips to plant a chaste kiss upon her delicate fingers. He longed to hear her say his name without all the formalities – but he knew it would not be so. 

_ Aymeric... _

To be able to spend a day with her away from their overwhelming duties. But what would he do? Take her to dinner? He would gladly sit by her side and harken to the tales of her worldly adventures; to hear them from her own lips would fill his chest with light. 

Or a ball, in her honour? No, he had heard  Alphinaud mention her distaste for such functions … Mayhap he could give her a proper tour of Ishgard. 

_ Yes, that could be suitable… or no, too mundane for the esteemed warrior of light. _

Another sigh left his lips.  He had seen her in action and she was a sight to behold, conjuring forth such sheer power that felled the Primals which threatened to destroy Eorzea. She was as powerful as she was kind, and how he wished for her to be his light and his alone. 

A brisk knock on the door brought him blinking back to reality.

**“** Ser? Milord-” He opened his eyes reluctantly, pulling himself from his sweet fantasies to see Lucia standing before his desk. “ Commander , the warrior of light is here as you requested.”

Aymeric nodded, shuffling upright in his chair. “Bring her in,” he said, running a hand through his hair. 

Lucia stood to attention and walked to the door, allowing the small figure of the warrior of light into the room. “Thank you,” she murmured as Lucia bowed and closed the door behind her. This time she was armed with her favoured wide-brimmed hat with the big feathers, though she held it at her side. 

“Good evening. I am sorry to summon you here so late,” Aymeric apologised, “please sit.” 

She crossed the room to take a seat in front of his desk, setting her tall ebony staff against the desk. “I would have been here sooner but I’m afraid I’ve been back in Ishgard less than an hour,” she explained. “So how may I help, Ser Aymeric?” Mizuki offered him a soft smile that made his heart thump in his chest. 

Aymeric cleared his throat, aimlessly moving some papers around to try to calm himself. “It’s- It is a personal matter I’m afraid,” he said, trying to hide his embarrassment. He had rehearsed this scenario over and over in his mind. He knew how it was supposed to go and yet feeling her eyes upon his face made the words die in his throat.

“Well, if I can help in any way please let me know,” she assured him. 

“Quite-” Aymeric glanced up at her, sitting expectantly on the other side of his desk. How had he gotten himself into this mess? “I- The issue is- Fury take me, this--” What a confounded mess, he could barely string a sentence together. 

“Is aught amiss, milord? You seem unlike yourself.” Mizuki was still watching him intently, her silver eyes ringed with a soft white glow.

He sighed.  _ She is observant. _ “Yes, my mind has been wandering far of late.” 

She chuckled at his admitted self-defeat and the laugh made his chest feel so tight, it almost made him forget to breathe. Would he really be felled by a maiden's laughter?

“Perhaps I should come back in the morrow? I think you may be in dire need of sleep,” she smiled, rising to her feet and reaching for her staff. Aymeric pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed again.  _ How embarrassing.  _

“I hope you remembered to eat,” she added, shouldering the intricately carved staff, just a few ilms shorter than her. His ears burned: she was concerned about him.  _ No, you fool, _ he reminded himself,  _ she is concerned about most people.  _ “If it is easier you can always send me a message or talk to me via link Pearl.”

“No-” he half shouted, then paused briefly before he spoke again. “This matter I would discuss with you in person.”  _ Oh, but that sounded dramatic _ . “On the morrow...” 

She nodded. “Of course, Ser Amyeric – goodnight.” She smiled, then exited his room, closing the door behind her.

Amyeric leant back in his chair covering his mouth with his hand, chiding himself for such a pathetic display. It was as though he’d forgotten how to speak! The warrior would have to add slaying the Lord  Commander to her repertoire if this kept up. “By the fury, what am I going to do?” he groaned, staring at the chair she had just been sitting. “Tomorrow,”  he mumbled into his hand, “Tomorrow I shall confess to her...”

The next morning he was eating his breakfast slowly, his stomach flipping at the thought of speaking to Mizuki again, when Lucia entered the dining area to hand him a letter and a velveteen pouch. Aymeric looked from the letter up to his second-in-command, seeking an insight to the letter’s contents, but she shook her head. Frowning, he unsealed the letter which bore the stamp of house Fortemps, where the warrior of light had taken residence during her stay in Ishgard. 

_ Dear Ser  _ _ Aymeric _ _ , _

_ I apologise I cannot meet with you this morning: important matters with my master have summoned me back to Ul’dah and I am uncertain to the length of my stay there. It will not, however, be extended since there is still the threat of the Dravania invasion and I have already pledged my skills to that cause. Tataru will remain in Ishgard should you have any needs.  _

_ The amulet enclosed has been imbued with magic, I pray it keeps you safe from harm. I’ve borne witness to too many assassinations in my time, failed or not.  _

_ If I can still be of assistance to you upon my return, pray tell me. _

_ Your friend and ally, _

_ Mizuki. _

Aymeric set the letter aside and turned his attention to the dark red pouch; tugging at the strings he tipped the weighty amulet into his palm. The dark purple crystal gave off a soft glow and radiated with a gentle warmth. He couldn’t help but smile, that she had thought of him and worried enough to send him such protection. 

“Lucia- pray tell me, what would be a suitable gift for-”

“Forgive me, my lord, but I am not the one to ask,” Lucia interrupted a smile tugging at her lips. “Shall I summon Lady Tataru? She knows Mistress Mizuki far better.”

Aymeric was still carefully fingering the amulet. “If you would, Lucia.”  He fastened the amulet around his neck, letting it sit upon the royal blue sash that hung across his chest. Resting his fingers on the crystal, he closed his eyes slowly with a sigh of relief and renewed courage. 

That would probably last until she stood before him again, and then he would be a rambling mess once more. If she could fell literal gods, then he could conjure forth enough courage to pour out his heart to her.


	2. Footsteps in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loving gifts wrapped in satin ribbons,  
> shaking her equilibrium,  
> wandering forth,  
> leaving footsteps in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I finished chapter 1..I had this half planned out! 100% not naming the chapters after final fantasy tracks at all. Enjoy!

Aymeric once again found himself seated at his desk with the thoughts of the esteemed Warrior of Light at the forefront of his mind. Work laid piled on his desk, but he paid no heed to it, running his fingers across the crystal that hung around his neck. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked over the letter once more. Her handwriting was elaborate and fluid, rivalling some of the nobles he knew who prided themselves on the most florid handwriting. It intrigued him: there were so many things he didn’t know about her, so much she kept hidden behind her gentle smile. 

A sharp knock at the door snapped him from his thoughts. Tucking the amulet beneath his robes he called, “Yes, come in.” Lucia entered with the small lalafell at her side. “Good morning, Lady Tataru,” he greeted her, rising from his chair to bow politely.

“Good morning, Ser Aymeric. How may I be of service?” Tataru asked brightly, taking a seat before his desk. 

“Yes...” Aymeric hesitated, clasping his hands together, then, “I would like your help in purchasing a gift for Mizuki,” he explained, trying to ignore the knots forming in his stomach 

“For Mizuki?” She tilted her head curiously. “What kind of gift?” A smirk was already working its way onto her face.

“Precisely why I called you-” Aymeric started, only to have Lucia interrupt him.

“A courting gift.” 

“Lucia-” He suddenly felt very warm, hearing it put so bluntly and Tataru's eyes lit up as she brought her hands to her mouth to hide a chuckle. 

“That makes it a difference, then,” she said, the smile on her face even wider.

“It does?” Aymeric had never given much thought to romance before - his position as Lord Commander never really yielded much free time. He had often received tokens of affections from ladies - he was apparently quite popular, or so some of the knights liked to suggest - but would the one he desired return his affections?

“Of course! If it’s a romantic gift you want it to be special,” Tataru confirmed with a nod. Aymeric cast an eye over her robes, heavy and practical in contrast to the lavish hat.

“New robes?” he suggested.

Tataru shook her head. “Mizuki is very particular about her robes, I wouldn’t try that.” Tataru hummed for a moment, then clapped her hands together. “I know just the thing.” She smiled brightly. “I saw her looking at it the other day in the Jeweled Crozier.” Tataru explained “it’s very cute. It’s almost as big as me! It will really brighten her day.” she grinned.

“How do you know she hasn’t already-”

“Mizuki would never treat herself to it,” Tataru stated with a sigh. “What did she say? Oh, yes: _it’s not practical and where would I put it? I can’t very well fill up the Count’s house with my personal effects._ ” Tataru mimicked. “If you wish, I could go and purchase it for you?”

Aymeric rose from his chair. “No. I would like to see it myself. Mayhap on the way you can tell me more about our dear hero, Lady Tataru.”

“Ser-” objected Lucia.

“It’s alright, Lucia, I could do with stretching my legs.”

“Then I shall accompany you as well,” Lucia announced with a salute. 

-

“Mizuki was quite upset when she ordered an Ishdardian muffin and found it was more bread than an actual cake,” Tataru chuckled, 

“She would eat cake for breakfast?” Aymeric was learning so much about Mizuki, things he’d never expected to hear, but the question just made Tataru laugh even louder.

“I once saw her eat a whole snurbleberry tart for breakfast.” Tataru shook her head. “She has a terrible sweet tooth - you could bestow upon her all the sweets in the world but she probably wouldn’t see the deeper meaning of the gesture.” Tataru stopped suddenly. “Here we are.”

They had stopped by a stall selling plush things and Aymeric frowned curiously as Tataru pointed to a large green creature with a brown robe, a little lantern and a knife 

“What in Eorzea is-”

“A tonberry.” Tataru replied: the plush was easily the same height as the lalafell. “She tried to befriend a tonberry once - it almost took her fingers off.” 

Aymeric was shocked: _who would be that reckless?_ He hummed thoughtfully. “She would like this?” It stared at him with huge yellow eyes, brandishing the small plush knife. _It is cute in its own way I suppose._

Tataru nodded excitedly, and the woman behind the stall smiled when Aymeric finally stepped forward. 

“Ser Aymeric, it’s an honour. How may I assist you?”

He raised a hand nervously to point to the tonberry on the top shelf. “T-the e-” It suddenly dawned on him how ridiculous this all was. _Mayhap I should have sent Tataru for it after all._

“The tonberry, please, miss,” Tataru finished for him.

“Oh, is it for you madam?” the woman asked with a sly smile.

“No, no, not for me.” Tataru chuckled, waving her arms. “I’m just here to advise.”

The woman turned her attention back to Aymeric. “Would you like it wrapped, Ser?” 

“No, thank you, I have plans,” Tataru grinned, accepting the large tonberry as Aymeric handed over the payment. Lucia’s shoulders shuddered in silent laughter as she watched Tataru try to shoulder the large plush.

“Shall I carry it, Mistress Tataru?” Lucia offered, 

“That might be better,” Tataru grinned, handing the plush over to her. 

“What is this plan of yours?” asked Aymeric as they headed further into the market. 

Tataru brought them to a small stall selling ribbons. “Wouldn’t it look cute with a ribbon around its neck? You could attach a gift tag to it,” she suggested.

“I was wise to seek your advice,” Aymeric said with a thankful bow. He glanced across the coloured ribbons and lighted on a royal blue one. “This, perhaps?” 

Tataru nodded approval. “You’re getting the jist of this.”

-

Almost four days later Mizuki sighed deeply as she rode Iskander through the gates of Judgement. Nearly home: sort of. It was one extreme to another: from Ul-dah’s scorching deserts straight to Coerthas’ harsh cold tundra. It took a lot out of her and that was after the harsh training with her master: she was tired. Dismounting her chocobo at the gate as she entered Ishgard, she took Iskander by the reins and guided him to the Fortemps manor. 

“Time for you to get some rest.” The orange chocobo chirped tiredly as she set to unsaddling him.

“Welcome back,” a cheery voice greeted her from outside the stable. Peering over Iskander she saw the silver barnet that belonged to Haurchefant: the count’s illegitimate son he might be, but he was far preferable to the other. 

“Hello, Lord Haurchefant,” she replied, hanging up Iskander’s winter barding. The chocobo fluttered its wing happily, then settled down in its stall. After filling up the feed basket with some berries and greens, Mizuki stroked his beak softly. “Are you here for business?” she asked, shouldering her bag as she closed the stable door behind her. 

“I am, Ser Aymeric had need of me,” he explained, taking her bag before she had a chance to object. “How was Ul’dah?”

“Hot,” she said simply, dropping her shoulders. Haurchefant held the door open, allowing her in first. Mizuki sighed in relief at the warmth and comfort - just what she needed after her long travels. 

“Father, I am returned and with our honoured guest as well,” Haurchefant announced as they entered the maining living area of the house. 

“Welcome back.” Count Edmont rose from his chair by the fire and Alphinaud jumped to his feet. 

“I am glad you’re back,” he began with a smile, “we have so much-”

“Let the poor girl rest,” Edmont chided, signalling to a servant to prepare some tea and guiding Mizuki towards the sofa. Her whole body suddenly ached more from simply resting. “Whilst you were away you received some...mail.” 

“Mail?” she asked, accepting a cup from the tray, the warmth of the liquid within welcome.  
“Allow me, father.” Emmanellain rushed to bring forth something large and bulky, setting it on the low table. He looked between Mizuki and the item excitedly. “It seems you have caught someone's eye.” 

_He’s waiting for the gossip…_ What sat on the table was a large tonberry with a royal blue ribbon tied in a large bow around its neck. Mizuki inspected the tag: _Dearest Mizuki, please accept a token of my esteem._

“I hardly think…” she mumbled, reading the tag once more. “Perhaps they delivered it to the wrong-”

Emmanellain leant over her shoulder, making her tense. “The tag says Mizuki and that’s not a name popular here”

-

Mizuki lay on her bed after a warm bath, a belly full of hot stew and briefing from Alphinaud and Tataru of what she had missed. They were to see Aymeric in the morning regarding something, though she’d be lying if she said she remembered what - Alphinaud’s briefings always took far too long and coupled with her tiredness she had nodded off a few times. 

Rolling onto her front she stared at the tonberry which now occupied her bed too. She moved to pull the hood over its head and smiled childishly. “Aren’t you cute?” She grabbed its little hand and pulled it close to her.

A delicate sweet fragrance seemed to linger on the tag. _Where have I smelt that..._  
She took a deeper sniff. “Birch syrup?” She sat up quickly and untied the royal blue ribbon from the tonberry: the gift tag was black and the message had been written in gold ink in beautiful cursive. Piecing all these variables together one face crossed her mind.  
“Aymeric…” She glanced from the cute hooded tonberry back to the tag and ribbon in her hand. “It can’t- he wouldn’t...would he? But why?” The more she stared at it the tighter her chest became: she could almost envision the lord commander sitting at that huge desk drinking tea and writing flamboyant poetry in that delicate penmanship.

Aymeric was handsome, that was something most people agreed on: when they met in Camp Dragonhead she had been struck by his ice-blue eyes and regal persona. The minute he introduced himself, she thought the ocean had risen up to claim her: his voice was deep as the sea and soft as gentle waves. She had been thankful to her mage robes that during their early meetings he hadn’t seen her face or her shocked expression. 

_Why? Why would he-_ She shook her head quickly trying to shake the image of the Lord Commander out of her head. _No. I can’t..I…_ She pulled the tonberry into her chest holding it tightly.  
_I want to hold him like this…_ her cheeks slowly flushed as she thought of being so close to Aymeric. _I can’t…_  
Simply the thought of Aymeric pulling her close and smiling at her so softly made her chuckle and snuggle the tonberry trying to hide her face in embarrassment. _No. It can remain a dream..It has too..._

With a sigh Mizuki set the ribbon and tag down on her pillow and pushed herself from the bed. Hastily she packed a few potions and supplies and shrugged on her long black robe with the high fur lined collar. _Hat, gloves, staff, supplies._ “Map.” she added, folding it carefully into her breast pocket; then she turned quickly back to her bed for the ribbon and tag, tucking them away into one of the pockets on the inside of her robes.

Nodding, she shouldered her satchel and crept out of the room. She had some bounties to catch up on in the area which seemed a reasonable way to excuse her from the morning's meeting. _Alphinaud’s more than capable of sorting it out. He’ll be fine._

She crept downstairs in the dark, counting her blessings that the lord of the house had retired earlier than normal. Just as she reached the door, however, it opened for her revealing the youngest son, Emmanellain: he seemed as shocked as she was. 

“Alright, old girl-” His breath was borderline flammable, making her take a step backwards.

 _Must he keep calling me that? I’m not old._ “A little late for social gatherings, don’t you think?” she asked. 

Emmanellain nodded a little too eagerly. “Don’t tell-”

“I didn’t see you and you didn’t see me.” Mizuki smiled behind her collar as they nodded silently, sealing the pact, then stepped aside to let the young lord in as she stepped out. “Goodnight.” 

“Let's be off then,” she mumbled to herself, marching towards the Gates of Judgement. The night air was even colder than the day, but she'd figured out how to channel fire magic within her to keep her warm. 

“I’d be careful out there, it feels like a storm,” the knight manning the gate warned as she passed.

\--

True to his words, she didn’t get far before the weather took a turn for the worse. Mizuki tried to keep a hold of her hat and the map but the wind almost tore them both away. In this weather she couldn’t see a yalm in front of her: she would have headed back toward Ishgard if she were certain she would be heading in the right direction. “Best set up a quick camp.” Summoning a wall of ice, she made a little fort to lie low until the blizzard subsided. “What a mess.” she sighed, pulling her knees into her chest as she used her fire magic to keep her warm. _All because I couldn’t face him…_

-

Tataru yawned, stretching out in her bed as the morning sun crept in through the curtains. Getting dressed she went to check on Mizuki. Rapping on the door waiting for some response but none came. Pushing the door open, the room was still clad in darkness.  
“Morning, Mizuki,” she called, stepping into the room. She looked across at the bed on the other side of the room only to see it vacant: its occupant’s belongings had gone, all save the large tonberry that sat upon it. _Odd._

“Perhaps she’s up early? She should have opened the curtains.” Tataru hummed and headed down to breakfast, but only Alphinaud and Edmont were in the room. “Has anyone seen Mizuki?” she asked.

“Iskander is still in the stable,” Alpinaud announced, sitting down at the table, “so she can’t have gone far. We have to meet Ser Aymeric soon.”

“Mizuki?” Emmanellain staggered into the room to slump at the table. “She went out last night-” All eyes turned to the youngest son. “Er, that is-” he tailed off, cringing as Edmont stared at him with a furrowed brow.

“Speak very quickly,” his father ordered, setting his cup down on the saucer with an ill-toned clink. 

“She left last night, I saw her as I was coming home-”

“Drinking again?” Edmont sighed. “Never mind that now. Where was she going?”

“She didn’t say.” 

“By the fury, boy.” Edmont rested a hand on his forehead in frustration. Emmanellain jolted in his seat before letting his shoulders slump. It was barely morning and he was already being scolded.  
-

The storm had cleared overnight, and after watching a beautiful sunrise over the snowy mountain peaks, Mizuki set out again on her path. Part of her regretted not bringing Iskander but he had carried her for such a long way he deserved lots of sleep.  
“I’m sure I saw them here last time,” she sighed, looking between the map and the hunting bill. The link pearl in her ear beeped softly, and she reached to answer it – no need to guess who it was.

“Alphinaud, good morning,” she said, popping a few berries into her mouth.

 _“Where are you?”_ His shout was as frantic as she expected.

“I just had some marks to get,” she replied calmly, glancing at her map and compass.

_“Alone and during the night?! Are you mad?”_

“You worry too much, I’m fine,” she replied. “This will help travellers in the long run-”

_“We have to see Ser Aymeric today! Did you forget-”_

Her chest tightened and she was thankful he couldn’t see her frown or the blush across her cheeks. _No..I remembered…._ She wasn’t sure how she was going to face Aymeric ever again: she couldn’t return his feelings no matter how much she might want to. I’m sure there are plenty of more eligible noblewomen for him, ones who won’t run off to face primals at the drop of a hat. “I’m sure you can take care of it, Master Leveilleur. I’ll return anon.” 

She removed the link pearl from her ear and put it into her pocket: Alphinaud could complain to her later. “Onwards!” she encouraged herself, punching the air to try to rekindle her enthusiasm. “I’m sure it should be around here,” she hummed, scratching her head. The sound of panicked shouts reached her ears. “That doesn’t sound good.” She stuffed the pieces of paper back into her pocket and ran towards the shouting, staff at the ready.

-

Aymeric had been anxiously waiting for Mizuki to come by all morning, practising the words he wished to convey. When he had heard that she had returned to Ishgard his heart had skipped a beat: it must mean that she had received his gift, and even if he had opted to leave his name off the tag he so desperately wanted to know her thoughts. A knock at his door made his heart jump. _Be calm._

His heart sank again when Lucia entered with Alphinaud and Tataru only, and Alphinaud seemed to notice his questioning gaze. “I am afraid Mizuki left on a hunting trip,” he announced bitterly. Tataru offered Aymeric a sympathetic look as he waited for Alphinaud to continue. “Emmanellain saw her leave in the middle of the night - she didn't even let us know.”

Aymeric couldn’t prevent the sinking feeling: had she known it was he who sent the gift? Was that why she had avoided the meeting?

Sometime later, the chime of a link sounded softly through the room.

“Pray excuse me.” Alphinaud reached to answer the link pearl “Hello- Master Garlond? What a surprise-” Alphinaud rose to his feet, his face furrowed in concern. “What do you mean- Is she hurt?”

 _Her? No..not her.._ Aymeric clasped his hands tighter, trying to keep a calm disposition.  
“That does sound like her- is she safe? You...haven’t found her yet…” Aymeric wished he could hear on the other end of the call. “Yes. Of course...we’ll set-” Alphinaud was cut off, his eyes widened in shock from the other voice. “Of course...pray keep me updated.” 

Aymeric swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for Alphinaud to settle down. “Is aught amiss?” Despite his attempt to mask his concern he couldn’t prevent the falter in his voice. 

“She - Mizuki - is currently missing, so to speak”

“So to speak?” _Why couldn’t he be plain?_

“They know her location, she was heading towards Whitebrim, but-” Alphinaud’s hands curled into fists. “There was an avalanche. Cid is currently looking for her.” 

“We must go at once-” Aymeric rose to his feet. He felt as though his heart would crack, just the thought of her not being here…

“That’s hardly wise, my lord,” Lucia advised, “there are still other matters you must attend to.”

She was right: in his position he couldn’t very well wander off. “Send Lord Haurchefant with some men at once. She has to be found.” His voice cracked once again as he spoke. 

_She has to be found..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is already in the works aha. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the thick snow  
> lies answers  
> to a silent heartfelt question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was only going to be a oneshot...3 chapters later it is done. Fluff and a little angst.

Following the shouts Mizuki rounded a small cropping of rocks to find an unlucky group backed against a sheer rock wall, surrounded by four angry Stegotaur.  _ They must have disturbed them _ ..  _ Though why are there so many? _

On closer inspection, the team consisted of just one fighter in flimsy-looking armour clutching a long bow, and three in robes.  _ Yes, that would be the problem. _

Two were trying to heal the archer and only one to keep up a faltering barrier. Mizuki shifted in a flurry of blue light to appear beside the defender, casting her own barrier to help ease the burden. “Can you move?” she asked over her shoulder to the archer. “I can keep these occupied while you get to the outcrop of rocks over there.” The archer nodded. “You too,’ Mizuki added sternly to the mage beside her, dropping her barrier to cast a quick freeze spell. “Now!” 

The group moved as quickly as they could with the injured archer while Mizuki put herself between them and the attacking Stegotaur. Casting three large fire spells in quick succession she pushed them back towards the mountain, but the towering hellish voidsent were not to be put down so easily.

Taking a little more time to conjure a stronger fire spell she unleashed at the pack to hit them with a thundering explosion, blasting a shock wave back at their surroundings. Mizuki grabbed onto her hat before it was blown away, bracing herself against the backlash of her own spell. Two of the creatures evaporated into dark purple dust, vanishing in the cold winter air; the other two seemed alive but heavily wounded, and taking a deep breath she conjured one last spell to send them back to the aether stream. 

Mizuki sighed thankfully –  _ good thing I was here to dig them out of a tough spot _ . She heard her link pearl chime in the pocket of her coat, dug it out and stuck it back into her ear 

_ “I’ve been trying to get through. Where are you?”  _ demanded a familiar voice.

“Hello to you too, Cid,” she replied, dusting off her coat. “Out near Whitebrim. Just helping some scholars not get eaten” As she removed her hat to brush off the snow the ground around her seemed to tremble. “That’s odd-”

“ _ Mizuki?” _

_ “ _ The ground is shaking.”

“AVALANCHE!” One of the mages shouted Mizuki glanced up at the mountain to see a huge chunk of snow collapse, gushing like water from a broken dam. “Oh, no!”

_ “Mizuki, what's going on?”  _ Cid’s voice echoed in her ear

“Get back!” she shouted to the group as she whirled on her heels. The group disappeared behind the outcrop , but in her haste she slipped on the snow and fell, Cid’s voice still ringing in her ear. “I’ll have to get back to you Cid! This is not the time!” she shouted as she scrambled to her feet, a twinge of pain shooting through her ankle. 

The sound of thunder grew closer, and glancing over her shoulder she paled at the sight of the wall of snow almost upon her. Bringing her staff before her she cast an ice wall big enough to shield the initial force, but it slowly started to crack under the pressure. Mizuki staggered backwards, falling as snow swept her feet from under her. She conjured another wall behind her, quickly boxing herself in as the snow washed over her and swallowed up the light, leaving her in the darkness.

-

“Mizuki!” Cid tapped his tool box impatiently, waiting for a response.

“You okay, Chief?” Biggs asked, peering over one of the manacutters. 

“Get Wedge and ready the  _ Enterprise,’ _ Cid ordered, ‘we’re going to find Mizuki.” As he ran from the workshop he reached for the link pearl in his ear, waiting to hear the connection beep.

_ “Hello-” _

“Alphinaud-”

_ “Master Garlond? What a surprise-”  _

_ Always with the pleasantries, this boy.  _ “We have a problem. Mizuki is in trouble.”

_ “What do you mean- Is she hurt?”  _ Alphinaud’s word flowed quickly in panic.

“She was helping some adventurers, I think, and there was an avalanche.

_ “That does sound like her- is she safe?  _

“I’m heading out now. She said she was near Whitebrim,” Cid said as he stepped onto his airship, Biggs and Wedge now ready to take off. 

_ “Yes. Of course...we’ll set…” _

That was all he needed, a frantic Alphinaud getting in the way. “Stay put, we’ll find her.”

_ “Of course...pray keep me updated.”  _ He could hear the anxiety in Alphinaud’s voice. He tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, he knew how Alphinaud was feeling but there was naught the child would be able to help with. 

\--

The freshly-fallen snow was clear to see on the mountainside; Cid landed the  _ Enterprise _ nearby to find some soldiers from the nearby fort of Whitebrim arriving on chocobo-back.

“Master Garlond? Good to see you again,” The captain said with a nod of his head. “A scholar informed us there had been an avalanche and their group had been buried beneath it.”

“I had a friend go missing in this mess too.”

“Then you have our aid.” The soldier saluted, then turned in his saddle. “Men, to work!” 

-

Cid wasn’t sure how much time had passed since they had started digging but it was too long. They had managed to dig out the rest of the scholar’s group who were now aboard the  _ Enterprise _ healing the injured archer. 

“Master Garlond!” Cid turned to see Haurchefant heading towards the group with several men in tow. “Ser Aymeric sent us to aid with the search,” he explained as he saluted. “Any progress?” 

Cid shook his head. “Not yet. We found the group Mizuki had saved - they were lucky to only get buried by a few feet of snow.” Cid sighed. “Trust Mizuki to drop a whole mountain on herself - never does things by half, that one.” He ran a hand through his white hair. “I’m thankful to have the extra hands: there’s a lot of snow to move.”

“Master Garlond!” A soldier came running up, a black wide-brimmed mage hat in his hands. “We found this buried in the snow.” 

Cid felt sick as he accepted the damaged hat from him. “She must be close! Dig where you found this!”  _ Damn it, Mizuki… _

“We’ll find her. Have hope, Master Garlond,” Haurchefant comforted him with a positive smile. 

“I bloody hope so.” 

Time seemed to flow so slowly when fear gripped you like a vice. Cid frowned, eyes stinging from the brilliant white snow which reflected the sun like a mirror.

“Chief! Chief, we found something!” Wedge shouted and Cid hurried over to see what looked like a box of ice amidst the thick snow. There was something or someone on the inside of it.  _ Mizuki _ , you’d better be alive. 

Cid grabbed a hammer from his belt and tapped, trying to find a weak spot; eventually he settled for cracking the ice at the corners, hoping the shards would not harm the occupant. 

The ice cracked loudly but simply vanished into the air, and within the box lay Mizuki, curled up in a ball clutching her staff. Cid sighed with relief and stepped into the box, crouching to slip an arm under her shoulders and legs before carefully lifting her up. 

“Do you need a hand, Master Garlond?” Haurchefant asked, moving to help Cid step out of the ice box.

“Biggs, Wedge! Get all the blankets on the ship!” Cid ordered. “Thank you,” he added to Haurchefant with a nod, looking down at the small Au ra in his arms. “Always knee deep in trouble.” 

The scholars came rushing over when Cid marched onto the ship. “Let me see to her injuries,” the smallest of the group urged. “It is our fault she was in this predicament in the first place,” and she followed Cid into the  _ Enterprise _

-

Aymeric stared at his mountain of paperwork, rapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. Every meeting seemed to take twice as long and he was finding it hard to focus on anything other than Mizuki. He jolted in his chair as his link pearl sounded quietly. 

“Yes- Lord Haurchefant..that’s wonderful news,” he said, his heart skipped a beat happy to hear she had been found. ”how is she?” he asked, his mouth felt drier than the desert: she had been found but in what state? Aymeric aimlessly shifted the paper around his desk as he awaited Haurchefant’s report with bated breath.

_ “She has yet to wake up, but her injuries don’t appear to be severe.”  _ Aymeric felt his shoulders slump with relief from knowing she was alive. “ _ We’re bringing her back to Ishgard now.”  _

“Take her straight to the  Chirugeons .” Aymeric ordered, though there was no doubt that Lord Haurchefant wouldn’t have done that anyway. 

“ _ Of course, sir.”  _

Aymeric leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes slowly. “Praise be to Halone that she is alive.” He knew how deadly the cold could be, thankfully she had been found so soon but his nerves wouldn’t settle until he saw Mizuki up and about again. What if she succumbed to the bitter chill left behind from being buried by the snow. He shook his head quickly, casting such morbid thoughts from his mind.  _ No..she will live..she’s strong... _

-

Mizuki opened her eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and a warm weight upon her. “Ah, I see you’re finally awake,” said a familiar voice, and rolling her head to the side she saw Cid sitting beside her bed. “You seem to delight in scaring people.” 

“A talent, I think..” Mizuki slowly pushed herself upright. “What happened?”

“You successfully dropped a mountain on you,” Cid laughed.

Mizuki ran the scenario through her head again and looked at Cid wide-eyed. “Did those scholars get away?!” she asked, gripping the blankets in alarm.

“You should be more concerned about yourself for once - they’re fine. But you were lucky. Nothing broken, though” - he moved to take something from the table and handed her the hat - “this only just made it out.”

“That was my favourite hat,” Mizuki sighed solemnly, checking the extent of the damage. “Where are we, anyway?” she asked, looking around the room.

“Back in Ishgard. You’ve slept the day away and into the next,” Cid explained. “Truthfully, you’re lucky to be alive.”

“I know..I’m sorry.” Mizuki fumbled with the brim of her tattered hat. “I should never have gone out but- I-  _ Argh! _ ” She let out a frustrated yell, pulling the hat over her hat to hide her face “Was there ever a fool such as I?”

“I can name a few others, but even they don’t venture out in the middle of night, on foot during a snowstorm,” Cid retorted with a smirk. “What ever compelled you to do it?”

“Would you laugh if I said I was scared?” 

“You? Scared? Of what?” Cid scratched his white beard in thought.

“Of maybe...being in love?” Mizuki tried to pull the hat down further but her horns prevented it.

Cid’s roar of laughter made Mizuki groan and flop back down to pull the mountain of blankets over her head. “Not what I was expecting - but you’ve faced down eikons that could raze an entire city to its foundations without batting an eye and this is what you’re scared of?”

“You’re not helping.” 

“I didn’t mean to tease but…who?” asked Cid curiously.

“-Ser Aymeric…” It came out as a whisper.

“Aiming high, I see.” Cid smiled at the groan that came from beneath the covers. “Just face it head-on the way you always do.”

“He’s not an eikon!! I just...I don’t know what to do! I’ve never been in this situation,” Mizuki complained, “He’s a noble and knight! And I’m-”

“The warrior of light. Hero to Eoreza,” Cid interrupted. “And pretty cute,” he added with a grin at the mumbled threat of being set on fire which came from the blankets. “You’re making this more difficult than it should be,” Cid told her, “though if you’re going to see Aymeric, I’d go see Alphinaud first, the boy’s been  _ mildly  _ concerned.”

-

Aymeric’s unyielding schedule had kept him from visiting the infirmary, and by the time he found a moment Mizuki had already left. Sighing deeply, he headed back to his duties stopping to stare out of one of the high arched windows.  _ She's probably out already..heading to Dravania was their next venture... _

Lucia had informed him earlier that someone had come to see him but could wait until he had a free moment. It wasn’t urgent, she had said, so Aymeric lost himself in more work until the sun had started to set. Only when his meetings and duties had concluded for the day did he head to his office to meet this mysterious guest - assuming they hadn’t already left.

As he walked into his office Aymeric stopped in his tracks, seeing that all-too-familiar hat, somewhat more worn than when he had last seen it, hanging on the back of a chair by the fire. His eyes lit up in delight.  _ She didn’t leave…  _ His brow furrowed deep seconds after  _ Lucia knew..and she didn’t inform me? I shouldn’t have kept her so long… _ he sighed quietly. 

He took in a deep breath and crossed the room ready to bow but stopped short when he found her apparently asleep in the chair, arms folded across her chest. The sight of her safe calmed his anxious heart. A soft smile graced his lips as he moved quietly towards his desk, his eyes failing to leave her form even for a second. He leant against his desk and took in the sight of her basking in the warm glow of the fireplace.  _ Halone be praised… _ the more he gazed upon her face the more it seemed like a dream. He had half a mind to take her in his arms just to make sure she was not a figment of his wistful heart.

“How long are you going to stare?” Mizuki asked, lazily opening one eye.

Aymeric cleared his throat. “Forgive me, I didn’t know you were awake.” Mizuki stretched out in the chair, covering her mouth as she yawned. “If I had known it were you, I would never have made you wait so long.” 

“So you always keep your guests waiting?” she asked, her eyes watching him playfully

“No- not at all I-” Aymeric felt his cheeks grow warm.  _ Don’t make the same mistake... _

“Sorry. I was only fooling,” she smiled as she moved to rise from her chair. 

“Y-you’re leaving so soon?” Aymeric hoped he didn’t sound as desperate as he felt, but his body had already moved forward to stop her.

“I only came to apologise for not attending our meeting the other day.”

“Please, stay a little longer,” Aymeric urged, finally sitting down in the chair opposite her. “Your wounds must be-”

“-minor,” she finished for him, tapping the foot she had injured. “Just a sprain and a mild chill.” She laughed. “Though trying to get my body to stop feeling this bitter cold is like trying to light a fire with damp kindling.”

“Let me get you a blanket-” Aymeric stood up quickly. 

“Please stop fretting,” she chuckled, “you have clearly been spending too much time with Alphinaud. Sit down, I’m fine.” Aymeric sat back down, his cheeks most definitely crimson. 

_ How much more of a fool can I make of myself?  _

“If it weren’t for my magic and being able to keep an internal heat I would be much colder.”

“Such things are possible? I must confess I know little of magicks,” Aymeric said, tilting his head curiously. 

“Wait.” Mizuki tugged off one of her gloves, showing the black scales creeping out from under the long sleeve of her robes. Then she moved from her chair to place her hand on his cheek. His eyes widened then slowly closed as the soft warmth spread from her touch. Feeling her hand slowly withdraw he laid his own hand across it to keep it in place, drawing a shocked gasp. “Ser Aymeric-” 

He glanced up at her, witnessing the flush that decorated her ashen grey skin and her beautiful bright eyes locked with his.  _ This is your chance...  _ “What a marvellous gift you possess,” he said, taking hold of her fingers and gently guiding them to his lips so he could place a delicate kiss upon the back of her hand. 

“S-ser Aymeric..” Mizuki stammered softly.

“I must confess I was worried when I heard of your disappearance- Lucia had to stop me marching out there to assist in your search.” To his horror he felt her hand being pulled away - she seemed afraid, no, embarrassed. “Mizuki-” She stepped away, stumbling into the chair as she grabbed her hat. 

“I’m sorry - it’s late. Goodnight Ser Aymeric...” Mizuki bowed, then whirled on her heels, her long robe flaring out as she made for the door.

_ No..I can’t let her go.  _

Aymeric rose to his feet and crossed the room with longer strides, seizing her shoulder. She tensed under his touch, but, “Don’t go,” he pleaded, turning her around and pulling her into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly “I tried, but I can no longer hide my feelings for you. Since I met you I have admired you, for your selflessness, your strong conviction..that light you shone even the darkest of times. And somewhere that turned into adoration..my thoughts always flooded with you.” he eased his embrace releasing he might have come off too strong. He blinked and smiled softly when he felt a gentle pull on his robes. She looked towards the fire unable to look up at him. 

“I apologise...I didn’t mean to-” she shook her head “May I hold you again?” he asked quietly, this time he was answered with a nod and a barely audible ‘yes’ once again he pulled her in close slowly this time. Cautiously as though she might shatter under his touch.

He rested his head on hers, nuzzling her soft hair as all his feelings and thoughts flowed out unstoppably. “I selfishly wanted to covet your attention so badly, for you to shine your gentle light upon me.” 

He tensed as her arms reached around him in return, grasping the long heavy fabric of his robes. “I’m so scared to love you in return..” she mumbled into his chest.  _ Scared? “ _ I’ve never been this unsure and confused. Facing down primals is honestly easier…” Mizuki admitted, and Aymeric wasn’t sure how he should take that. “I know what to do when I meet the primals but you…” He felt her clutch his robes tighter. “I don’t know what to do..you make my heart race and find it difficult to speak and you’re so handsome -” 

Aymeric couldn’t hide the smile growing across his face as he listened to her clumsy confession.  _ She felt the same!  _ How he had dreamed of having her so close. 

“Ser Aymeric-” Mizuki glanced up at him shyly, quickly averting her eyes when their eyes met. 

“Please call me without such honours.” 

“Oh, well…Aymeric.” A smile tugged at his lips when he heard his name fall from her lips so softly. “I- I seem to be attached.” Mizuki tried to move her head away, only to find one of her horns had gotten hooked around his sash. They both blinked, the moment seemingly shattered, then Mizuki’s shoulders shuddered as she slowly succumbed to laughter. “Could you help me?” 

“Of course.” Aymeric reluctantly relinquished his hold of her to try and unhook his sash. “I am sorry.”

“Heavens, your eyes are beautiful,” Mizuki exclaimed as he leaned over her. Aymeric felt the heat rise across his face. “I got lost in them the first time too,” she admitted “but up close-” Mizuki pulled back slowly to raise her hand to his face “-they sparkle like crystals.” 

_ What do I do now? _

“You know, I never got to thank you properly for the tonberry,” she continued with a playful glint in her eyes, her cheeks still red as ripe apples, though the nerves that had held her back moments before had apparently vanished.

_ So she did know…  _ Taking advantage of his shock, Mizuki stood on her tiptoes to grab his robes and pull him towards her so she could kiss his cheek quickly. “Does that cover it?” 

Aymeric was speechless: he opened his mouth, but nothing was happening. Mizuki chuckled and pulled away from him, but, “Stay!” he half-shouted, chasing her once more and wrapping his arms around. “Let me selfishly keep your attention a little longer before you vanish into the wild again,” he asked, fingers threading through her flaming orange hair.

“Of course...Aymeric.” she replied quietly. They stood in tender silence simply savouring each other's presence.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Aymeric. Will there be a part 2? Perhaps..


End file.
